Big Dipper
by Evilemster
Summary: Wishing to receive more respect from his Grunkle and friends Dipper wishes that he could be older. What happens when this wish suddenly comes true?
1. You're too Young

**Big Dipper  
**

**Chapter 1:You're too Young  
**

Hey, Dipper here. It's around the middle of the summer season in the stange town of Gravity Falls Oregon. It's as warm as usual and the Mystery Shack has just closed for the day.

Wendy has already left for the night with her friends and Soos is in his break room right now, I can still hear the sounds of him burning his arm on the heating pipes.

Mabel and I are up in the attic playing our favourite game of indoor mini golf and I am pleased to report that I am winning.

I pull out my notebook while Mabel isn't looking, continuing to keep score of the amount of victories I had obtained when competing against her. I know that I promised to stop after the whole crystal incident but I can't help it. If she didn't look, she didn't know. And that is fine in my opinion.

"4 out of 5, pretty good score I think" I smiled to myself as I flip my book closed.

"Hey Dipper!" Her loud voice comes out of nowhere.

I jump in shock and fumble around to keep the book out of sight.

"Uh... hey Mabel" I hide it under my jacket, I know it'll be safe there. "Don't scare me like that..."

Mabel laughs and hits me on the back "Ha silly, who else would it be here?"

I smile and give her a nudge back. We spend the rest of the evening talking about the things that had happened during our vacation, the gnomes, the zombies. It lasted a long time.

"You know, when we first came here I wasn't so sure about what this place would be like..."

"I knew it would be fine" scoffs Mabel in her usual carefree way. She lays back on her bed and sighs happily. "Even better actually."

She picks up Waddles off the floor and hugs him tightly. "Cos I got widdle Waddles here!"

I roll my eyes and lay back on my own bed, breathing a sigh of relief that another hard days work at the shack had been done. Grunkle Stan had made me do double the chores due to his idea on me 'manning up.' I knew perfectly well on why he was doing all this: 'so when the world fights, he fights back...'

But I still think he's still being a little tough on me.

"We've done so much he can't even imagine" I say to Mabel, sitting up again and stretching. "I can't believe he still treats me like a little kid."

"We are kids technically Dipper" Mabel replies. She's pretending Waddles could fly. "Go Waddles, whoosh!" I laugh at her but my own thoughts distract me.

"Yeah but..." I hesitate to speak. "Never mind. Another round of mini golf?"

"You bet bro bro, I'm sure I'll win this time!"

* * *

It was later the next day when we were working again. It had been pretty quiet today, you know, a few customers now and then. I didn't mind as that gives me to get the opportunity to spend some *ahem* 'quality' time with Wendy.

She's listening to music. I take a deep breath; now's the time Dipper, now or never. I stroll up to her (I hope I don't look stupid) and she removes the headphones and smiles down at me.

"What's up dude?" she asks. I can't help but stare at her... She's just so perfect. Out of my league...

Wow, I'm starting to sound like Mabel and her friends.

I realise that I haven't said anything to her and I scratch my head and look down at the ground nervously.

"Uh... I was wondering if... Um... You'd like to go..."

"Yeah?"

I find out that I've bit my lip. I finish my sentence nervously.

"Go bowling tonight?"

Wendy smiles "wish I could Dipper but I'm hanging out with the gang tonight."

"Oh, that's cool" I stutter "M...maybe I could come with you?" No! Why did I say that!

Wendy ruffles my hat. "Sorry, teens only tonight. Twelve isn't technically a teen huh?"

I know she's joking but I can't help but feel just a little dissapointed in her reply. Using my own saying against me seems, well, pretty harsh. But I smile politely and carry out the rest of the morning. No doubt that Grunkle Stan wants me to chop more wood. Great...

* * *

"Yo Mabel I need you to help sort out these papers that Mr Pines wants shredding. Something about tax or whatever."

"Whoo! More confetti for me!" shouts Mabel jumping up from the floor.

I look away from Duck Detective.

"I'll help too."

"Sorry dude" says Soos, his face dropping to a sympathetic look. "Don't want you getting hurt or a papercut. Plus Mabel is older y'know."

"But we're practically the same age!" I exclaim angrilly.

"Five minutes older bro" says Mabel a little sympathetically and she walks out with Soos.

I remain on the floor, arms crossed and annoyed. How many more times am I going to be treated like this? Like a dumb little kid? I switch the channel. Baby Fights. Just what I need(!)

* * *

That evening the lights flicker and suddenly shuts off. Me and Mabel look up in disappointment as we're halted in our twelfth game of mini golf (which I am pleased to say for the record that I was winning again.)

"I guess Grunkle Stan hasn't paid the electricity bill again."

"It could be just a powercut?"

A flash of lighting and a loud thunderous noise proved me wrong.

"Powercut it is then" I say as we run down the stairs. We make our way onto the porch as the weather continues to get worse.

"Soos! Have you fixed it yet?"

"I'm trying Mr. Pines, this is a very delicate job...very delicate." Soos strokes the electricity pole as if it were a precious item.

Stan looks away awkwardly. "Well I don't pay you to play around" Stan calls up to him. "I don't pay you much to begin with..." he adds quietly.

Me and Mabel run over from the porch to see what was happening close up. The wind almost pushes me back and clear off my feet!

"Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Stan!" we call out. He turns to us, unfazed by the harsh weather conditions.

"Scared of the dark eh kids? Ha ha ha!"

"No. Dipper thought you hadn't paid the electri-"

"Okay Mabel" I chuckle awkwardly, putting my hand over her mouth.

I look up at Soos who was now tinkering with his screwdriver. I decide it's time to show them that I am responsible if I can get up there and help. Here I go...

"Hey Grunkle Stan, can I help Soos up there?"

"Whoa kid" exclaims Stan pushing me back with as much force as the wind. "You're way too young to be doing stuff like this. Plus I'm not gonna hand insurance money over to those hogs if you get injured.."

"But Grunkle Stan; remember the zombies, the wax figures, even Wendy says I'm mature for my age."

Grunkle Stan laughs "Until you're as old as her kid you ain't never handling adult stuff like this."

I open my mouth to say something but I find it closes again. Arguing is pointless when it comes to my Grunkle. I can't win against him and I'm not going to risk trying. I bow my head and begin to slowly walk back inside, hands tucked in my pockets. Today has just sucked...

I reach the porch and the lights switch on again. I hear a cheer from Mabel as Soos came down the pole. I might have gotten some appreciation if I had helped, but no. Of course not!

*Sigh*

I need to go to bed, I'm sick and tired of this. It's not like I'm going to become Wendy's age any time soon.


	2. Big

**Chapter 2: A Sudden Change  
**

**_(A.N_ _Hopefully this chapter will be as good as the last one. But tell me what you think.)_**

The morning light through the attic's windows make my eyes flicker open. I yawn loudly and swing my legs over the bed, finding with surprise that my feet meet the floor much quicker than they should. I'm probably dreaming. I rub my head and yawn again.

Wow, my clothes feel pretty tight this morning. I begin to question what's happening and I walk over to our full sized mirror. I stumble and realize that everything seems much shorter.

Did Mabel play about with the size changing crystal while I was sleeping?

I start to panic as I look at myself. Taller, a little stronger than usual but definite signs of aging is all that stares back at me. My shirt is ripped and so are my shorts.

What happened to me? I don't remember anything.

I begin to yell in confusion, remindes when Mabel and I swapped bodies... Wait this isn't the time to think about that!

I notice that Mabel had awoken to my frightened cries. She stares at me wide eyed and starts attacking me with a nearby golf club.

It hurts and I yell with every blow, moving left and right to avoid it.

"Who are you? What have you done with my brother? Are you here to steal Waddles because so help me-"

"Mabel!" I cry in protest "It's me Dipper!" Woah, my voice is more masculine than I expected.

Mabel stops hitting me.

"Wow, puberty hit you hard last night" she says. I roll my eyes at how unfazed she is with everything. Optimistic as usual.

"Mabel," I say, sitting down on my bed - agh! These shorts are tight!

"Do you know what happened to me?"

She shakes her head, "Sorry Dipping Sauce."

I sigh, I know something happened. A dream... No. I didn't dream of anything last night did I?

I panic again "Wait, how am I going to explain this to Grunkle Stan?"

An even worse thought comes to my mind.

"How am I gonna explain this to Wendy?" I grasp my head with my hands. Why was this happening to me? Mabel sits next to me.

"Dipper, we have been through worse than this. And I swear that we shall get through this too. After all nothing is as strong as the power of..."

I face her with a sly look "Power of Mabel?"

Mabel shoves me off the bed with her classic laugh. She's right, we're the Mystery Twins, we can solve this no problem.

* * *

Mabel had managed to grab some clothes from the gift shop; a short sleeved yellow shirt with a question mark on the front, a larger jacket than what I usually wear, spare socks and sneakers and a larger pinetree hat. I refused the hat and readjusted my current one. I am _never_ gonna replace it.

I admire myself in the mirror, less panicked than moments ago. If I say so I think that I look surprisingly well as a fifteen year old. Spot-free skin, strong figure. This might not be after all.

"I look good" I say. Mabel nods.

"My reputation as a fashion artist proceeds me" she announces dramatically. "Now we just need to find a way to make Grunkle Stan unaware of what's happened."

I put my hands in my pockets. "That's not gonna be easy."

"Kids! I can't find the remote again!"

Stan's voice echoes all the way up to the attic. I look at Mabel and by the look I receive I can guess that she has the same thought. Stan wants to see me.

"Any ideas?" I ask quietly.

Mabel shakes her head, "I didn't think this far ahead."

I pace around the room in a panic, " Well I can't stay up here forever!"

"Well, I'll ask Waddles" Mabel smiles.

"Mabel! Waddles isn't exactly going to be much help."

Mabel ignores me and picks up her pig. I facepalm and groan. This morning is not going well...

"What do we do then Waddles?" she asks. The pig only snorts in reply. Mabel gasps.

"Waddles you are a genius!" she exclaims as if it had given her the answer to the universe. "Say Mabel one more time."

I wait for Mabel to tell me Waddles' 'genius idea.' Stan, meanwhile, is continuing to call for us.

"KIDS!" he yells "WHERE'S THE REMOTE?"

* * *

Mabel leads me down the stairs, looking around corners as if she were a secret agent.

"Mabel, is this really necessary?" I ask.

She smiles showing her braces and looks into the living room. Stan seems to have given up on yelling and is interested in his programme. Mabel turns back to me.

"Well Grunkle Stan is busy, so I guess we can sneak out for now..." I nod and begin to make my way into the room.

"Hey dudes I was just gonna-"

I stop in my tracks. Darn it, why was Soos here at this time? Quickly as I can I retreat and begin to head up the stairs. I only managed one or two steps before I trip over my large feet. The next thing I knew was that I was at Soos' feet.

"Ah... Hey Soos..."

He looks at me for a few seconds, I didn't know whether it was in shock or confusion. I lay there quietly, too scared to move.

It's awkward I'll tell you that.

"Whoa dude, what happened to you last night? Mr Pines feeding you some secret formula or somethin?"

Trust Soos to think of something silly like that. I stand onto my feet and brush myself off, relieved that he didn't ask too many questions.

I still think I should try and work the gift shop today, I mean, weird stuff happens in this place all the time. If Wendy sees I think she'll understand...

I hope she'll understand.

Oh boy...


	3. A Turn for the Worst

**Chapter 3: A Turn for the Worst  
**

**(Been busy this week. The next chapter may not be up for another few days...)**

Today didn't go well. Definitely. Not. Well.

At all!

I went to work in the gift shop this morning and Wendy wasn't there. She was late. This was really unlike her and, being the caring and compassionate guy I am, I was worried. Mabel had told me not to worry too much but this wasn't that helpful.

Oh, before I forget to mention, Waddles' 'genius' idea I mentioned earlier was that we tell Stan that I'd eaten too much 'Smile Dip.' Yeah, absolute genius.

Suddenly the door opened and (thankfully) it turned out to be Wendy, I sat at the desk with Mabel and smiled as she walked in. I was relieved that she wasn't in any trouble.

She looked at me with a weird expression on her face. It took me a second or two to realise why. I was an idiot and had forgotten that I had aged, Mabel was trying not to laugh as I scratched my head and looked at the floor. More awkwardness was just what I needed...

"Uh…" I stutter, I couldn't find the words to explain my current state. Wendy's face turned into a small smile as she continued to look at me.

"Wow Dipper, what's your uncle been feeding you?"

Soos popped round the corner "heh heh, that's what I said!"

I sighed in relief, since the ghost couple at the convenience store and the shape shifter at The Bunker, I should have known that Wendy seemed to have more belief in the strange goings on here. I was relieved to see she was okay with all this. That's just Gravity Falls for you.

"Where were you then Wendy" I asked. It felt strange speaking to her in a different voice. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I was just talking to this guy, no big deal. But he's nice."

A guy! I hoped that this was only a one time meet, I didn't want another Robbie incident. Well, maybe I'm getting a little too jealous here. We agreed on becoming just friends since The Bunker but my feelings haven't changed. I still love her.

(Sigh)

Anyway, I set aside the thoughts of Wendy's new mystery guy and went back to work, I planned to avoid Stan so that he didn't make me dress up as another stupid and fake attraction. Believe me it was strange enough walking around being twice as tall as usual. It still is.

* * *

I laid back on the chair and relaxed that afternoon. I remember reflecting on my sudden change and, when I really thought about it, I was still me.

If anything else about me changed I don't know what I'd do.

I gazed around at the shack; people buying Grunkle Stans overpriced merchandise, Mabel trying to be as nice as possible to customers and Soos... being Soos. I sat up and stretched my arms, I'd been inside long enough and it was about time for my break.

"Well I'm gonna go outside for a bit" I told Wendy. She nodded with a smile and I went out the door, moveing aside as a bunch of people came through. I wandered into the forest and, as I walked, I noticed how different everything seemed at my current size, I traveled faster and I saw a lot more than I did before. Who knew that three years could make such a difference?

All of a sudden I saw someone walking towards me, he looked pretty new around here. I didn't particularly remember seeing him around. He seemed around the age of sixteen or seventeen but the age wasn't definite. He walked up to me, blonde hair and a matching suit. It looked like someone Pacifica would be friends with.

"Hey there, I'm looking for the Mystery Shack. D'you know where it is?"

His voice sounded so familiar but I don't know where I had heard it before. But I answered anyway.

"Yeah, I work there. I'll take you there if you want."

"Really? Sure that'll be great."

I have to tell you he was _very_ enthusiastic. I couldn't help but stare at him while we walked back. He was walking in a very jaunty fashion, as if he was in for some sort of treat once we arrived. Something was strange about him but I couldn't place my finger on it.

After a little bit of walking we reached the shack and went in, I went off into the back room and left the boy to browse around. I found Mabel talking to Soos when I arrived.

"So, how's the body?" she asked in a singsong tone.

"It's pretty good" I replied flexing my arms and legs. "I'm slowly getting used to it."

"Hey dudes, who's the new dude?" asked Soos pointing to the boy in the shop who was at the time staring at the rug in front of the vending machine. He seemed pretty interested about it.

"Just someone who wanted to find this place" I said casually "He'll probably leave in a bit…"

"Maybe I can introduce him to Waddles!" gasped Mabel happily. She was about to run upstairs when I lifted her by the collar of her sweater.

"I don't think he'll be interested in a pig Mabel" I told her, putting her down gently. "Heh, I can lift you up easily now." I did it a few more times. I couldn't help it.

Mabel swiped my hands off her and I noticed that she was continuing to peer into the gift shop. She smiled at the boy, "D'you think he's a vampire?"

"Mabel, what would a vampire be doing out at this time of day?" She shrugged and peered out with a strange expression on her face. She wasn't _falling _for him was she? Knowing Mabel, yes. Yes she was. She looked back at me.

"You know your new friend…" she began to say but I sighed instead.

"Mabel, he's not my friend" I turned to face the gift shop. "He's just a - AGH!"

That was the moment when my whole day took a turn for the worst. Agh! I still hate it. When I turned around I saw him _flirting! _With WENDY!

And what was worse…

_SHE WAS FLIRTING BACK!_


	4. Suspicion Grows

**Chapter 4: Suspicion Grows**

I am tired and irritated. The boy stayed with Wendy longer than I had wanted and they continued to talk all day. I had tried to catch her eye but she seemed interested in her new friend than her old one.

I sit down on the floor next to Mabel and sigh. She looks over at me and smiles.

"That boy huh?" she smiles.

I look at her then at the floor. Her face drops and she sighs, "I'm sorry Dipper…"

"No, it's fine Mabel…" I say "I promised Wendy that we'd be just friends… but…"

She nods and leans back. I do the same but my head knocks against the chair behind.

"Ow!"

I rub my head, stand up and walk out the room, Mabel sits up and watches me.

"Where you going?"

"Bed," I reply "I'm tired."

"Maybe you'll turn back to normal tonight, it could be a one day thing."

I nod but I don't believe it. Why did this happen? What was I meant to do? I climb into bed in my clothes. My PJs are ripped and I hardly wash them anyway…

I close my eyes and sleep finally comes, maybe I will change back… maybe.

* * *

Well, I'm still aged. Looks like it wasn't a one night thing. I woke up and ate breakfast and managed to run into Stan. He didn't ask too many questions, in fact he seemed to only care about if I was strong enough to do more work. Just like him.

Me and Mabel sat in the front yard later that morning playing with Waddles when the boy came round again. Ugh - that smile of his gets on my nerves.

"Heya guys." he says looking at me.

I rolled my eyes at him. He wasn't wearing a suit this time, just a jumper over his shirt and neatly pressed trousers. Smart and casual, something I can't achieve. Does Wendy like that type? I thought it was tight pants and guitars…

He laughed "Come on guys. I'm not here for trouble." He smiled down at Mabel who was looking at him as if he were Mermando all over again.

"Your little sister's a cutie" he smiles. Mabel laughs and shoves him playfully.

Ugh. He sickens me...

The door opens behind us and I turn to see Wendy come out of the shack. She waves at me but heads towards the boy.

"Hey, nice to see you" he says. I feel myself burning up inside, they're getting too friendly and I can't stand it! I stand up without thinking and I'm about to say something but I forget my words. I stand there in silence, awkward and nervous until Mabel suddenly butts in.

"Hey Wendy, Dipper wanted to show you something awesome in the woods! You gotta see it!"

My eyes widen, Mabel is lying for me? A small smile forms on my face. Wendy looks at me, hands in pockets.

"Really Dipper?"

I nod, unsure of myself. "Yeah sure…"

The boy smiles, "Sounds good. We'll head there after me and Wendy go to the diner. The guy's are waiting for us."

That's when it hits me, the reason Wendy let me down at The Bunker was because she was _too old _for me! Now I'm her age! I breath in and smile.

"Hey, I'm a teen too."

Wendy smiles and shoves the boy playfully with her shoulder. I breath a sigh of relief, I may not be able to trick her but I can sure trick this guy. I guess Wendy wants to make up for when she turned me down for bowling before this change happened. I think...

"Dipper can roll with us."

The boy nods, "Sure thing then. You're okay kid."

In my head I did the largest fist bump possible.

Mabel waved as we went and I gave her a thumbs up, she returned the gesture with a double. She picked up Waddles and made him wave too. I walk beside Wendy and the boy, a perfect opportunity to keep an eye on things. I have a quick thought: should I have left the journal at home? Nah, no one else knows about it. But then again…

Trust no one.

* * *

I don't have the energy to tell you about the diner, there was nothing really to tell as such. Turns out the others didn't turn up and it was just us three. Also most of it was nothing but ice cream and teenager things that, personally, I do not wish to understand. Dating was not a discussion topic to have while eating. Especially when it focused on either Wendy and Robbie or Mr Unknown over here.

Ugh...He's smiling again *shivers*

I walk with them into the forest and consider what I would show them as a cover up to Mabel's lie. I consider looking at the Journal but I don't trust him yet, he can't see it. So I pretend to look for something, distracting them by saying that I saw something in the distance every now and then. In the end I feel like an idiot and decide eventually to show them where I found the size altering crystals. I keep an eye on them though. I didn't want another Gideon incident.

I have to say Wendy's face when she saw them was both priceless… and beautiful.

After an hour or two we walk back to the Shack and I sigh as they get closer together. He even moves her hair behind her ear all lovey-dovey like. It angers me but during the time I've spent with them today it seems like this guy might be okay for her. He's nice to me and Mabel unlike Robbie, not as snooty as half of Pacifica's friends and he hasn't caused too much trouble.

I've been thinking lately, I'm sort of a teen now. Technically I have a chance to be with Wendy. Shouldn't I at least take a chance at it? Ah, I'm confused.

After we drop Wendy off at her place me and the boy walk on our way. I'm silent but I keep looking at him. He still has that _thing _ about him that I can't put right. I sigh annoyed and walk a little faster.

"Hey, slow down kid" he says catching up with ease. "What's up with you?"

"Uh…" I say digging my hands into my pockets and looking away "Nothing."

He smiles "I know something's up. C'mon you can tell me."

I decide to let him know, "Look, I…"

Agh! I can't do it! I need a cover up.

"I uh… Mabel lied about the thing I wanted to show you…" I feel bad putting Mabel into this and squint my eyes as I wonder about what he'll reply.

"Little sisters eh?" he says. "Yeah, but that's what they do. Anyway, size altering crystals? Whoa! I wonder what else is in this town?"

I stare at him, he is one strange guy.

I see the Shack up ahead and I laugh awkwardly. "Well there it is… I better be getting back heh heh."

The boy coughs slightly and follows, "You don't think your uncle will let me in for some water? My throat's a little dry."

I shrug my shoulders, "Fine."

We walk in and Mabel immediatley runs up to me.

"How'd it go?"

I tell the boy to wait a second before pushing Mabel to the back room. I talk to her while I get the water, "It went okay, I showed them the crystals and nothing bad happened. He's still interested in Wendy though…"

Mabel crosses her arms, "So is he a vampire?"

I poke her "You really want that to happen don't you?"

We laugh and I walk back with a glass of water, Mabel goes upstairs and I promise her that I'd be up in a bit.

The boy drank and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Thanks kid."

"No problem" I say taking the glass from him. "So, uh, what brings you here then? I've never seen you around here."

"Oh I've been everywhere lately..." he replies casually. "This place was always on my 'to go to' list but I haven't had the time lately. Until I met Wendy of course..."

I groan. The boy looks at me with a sly smile, it was as if he liked seeing me worked up. I pretend to look at a clock (anything to get him out of here.)

"Well you'd better be going. It's late, I need to go bed and the Shack needs to close. So bye bye."

I push him out of the door and he lets me. He steps out and turns back at me, brushing his clothes.

"Okay, okay" he says. He chuckles and turns away.

"Keep your hat on _Pinetree_."


	5. Truths Revealed

**Chapter 5: Truths Revealed**

"I'm telling you Mabel, it's Bill!"

Mabel laughs "Anyone can call you Pinetree with that hat of yours."

I groan and slump on the bed.

"Come on Mabel. His attitude, that voice… his snappy dressing! He's a demon in disguise…"

But the way he was acting yesterday, that's unlike him. But it could be another trick. After all he has tricked me into giving him my own body before! I shiver every time I remember the vast, cold emptiness of the mindscape.

I glance at Mabel who is poking herself with the 'fun stick.'

"I'll prove it Mabel." I say quietly, anger flooding my words. "Trust me, he won't be here for much longer…"

* * *

"Kids, what do I play in the shop today?"

I can't believe this.

"Grunkle Stan, are these the recordings with your 'buy more keychains' messages?"

"Mind control messages?" questions Mabel. "Where did you get that sorta stuff?"

Stan leans closer to her "don't ask."

He sees the looks on our faces. "Oh come on, they're just prompts to buy an extra item or two."

"Yeah..." I say sarcastically. "Prompts."

It makes me angry how he could be the same as Robbie, brainwashing people to get his own way. But this is Stan I'm talking about, he lied about Gravity Falls to us. He knew the secrets and, knowing him, he probably still has things I don't know about. I pick a CD anyway and walk out of the kitchen. I sit in the hallway for some time thinking about how to get rid of Bill. The way he's flirting with Wendy is making me sick, what could he want from her?

What does he gain from this?

Mabel walks out and sits next to me.

"What's up bro bro?" she asks. "Do you want pizza? I can put glitter on it…"

"No Mabel, I don't think glitter on pizza is the best thing right now." I pull my hat over my eyes and moan, why didn't I notice it was Bill before? I'm meant to be the most observant person I know… So why was this so overlooked? Was it because of this aging thing? I don't know.

Mabel is silent for a moment but nudged closer to me, "Dipper, if you're so sure it's Bill, why t don't you consult the journal? It has something on him doesn't it?"

I find myself smiling again and feeling more determined than before. I stand up, "Okay Mabel, let's check this out."

* * *

I flip the pages of the journal, thank goodness the shop doesn't need me today so I have a lotta spare time on my hands. I finally get to the double page with Bill on it. The "DO NOT SUMMON AT ALL COSTS" creeps me out, I don't know what it's written in but I don't think it's ketchup…

I scan over every word and detail but there is nothing on him taking human form or anything. All that I could see was how to get him out of someone's mind. I continue to search frantically until I slam the book shut with an annoyed grunt.

"Nothing!" I yell angrily "How am I supposed to get rid of him and away from Wendy?"

"It may not be him anyway Dipper…"

"No Mabel, I saw him with my own eyes. He sounds like him and he calls me Pinetree! If you don't believe me, that's fine!"

I don't realise how loud I am or how angry I sound but when I see Mabel step back, her eyes brimming and shoulders slumped I know I've gone too far. I put the Journal back in my pocket and sit on the floor.

"Mabel I'm sorry…" I apologise. Mabel rubs her arm and nods. This is hard for both of us...

I open my arms to her with a weak smile "Awkward sibling hug?"

She's slow, but she opens her arms and smiles back "Awkward sibling hug…" I was surprised when she dashed forward, almost knocking me over. I hold her tightly; she's like the little sister now, but we'll always be twins.

Our hug is interrupted when Soos calls us.

"Dipper! The dude in the suit wants to see you again. Says it's urgent…"

Me and Mabel exchange glances and I push the journal into her hands.

"You're giving it to me?" she asked surprised. I nod.

"If he pulls anything funny and grabs the journal from me I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I can trust you… so... "

Mabel does a silly salute to me "I won't let you down Dipping Sauce."

* * *

I walk into the gift shop and see him. He's standing at the entrance, leaning against the door, his hands on his hips. I see a cane in one of his hands and a small top hat on his head.

I know for sure it's him.

"Bill…" I say.

"Hello then Pinetree" Bill smiles. He begins twirling his cane and snickering maniacally. I glare at him.

"What do you want Bill?" I demand "What's your game?"

Bill stares at me with a creepy look in his eye "A game? Ooh I love games!"

"This isn't the time Bill. Where'd you get the body?"

He glares, his voice is angry as he talks. "You know I don't like your 'meatbag' bodies. After the little 'energy drain' of yours the last time we met reminded me why I haven't inhabited a body for so long." He began slamming his hand in the door as he spoke. "The pain makes up for it though. Ha ha ha."

I run over and stop him. He grabs my arm and shoves me away.

"Hands off kid" he laughs as I fall to the ground. I sit up glaring at him my hands shaking.

"Whose body did you take this time?" I ask again, slowly getting to my feet.

He spreads his arms and twirls on the spot "All mine mister. All me."

"But, h-how did...?"

"Make enough deals with you puny mortals, get enough energy to shift into a body _and _get released from the mindscape."

He stops twirling and falls over, deliberately slamming his head into the door. He chuckles and stands up again, "All worth it!"

If he wasn't a demon I would shove him out again.

I edge over to the cashier desk and sit down cautiously. He just stands there grinning, no doubt plotting something or other.

"So, who did you deal with then? Gideon?"

"The ventriloquist dummy?" smiles Bill "No, not him again. Broke the deal last time. Sheesh, I could have gotten the combination but he was too wrapped up in himself to wait…"

"Answer the question Bill!" I shout, I don't know whether I'm brave or stupid for yelling at him.

Bill sits on the edge of the desk, carving a little symbol while he speaks.

"All of my 'clients' are, how d'you say, confidential…" he teases as he flicks away leftover wood pickings off the desk. "However…"

I peer over at the carving. He carved himself? Egotistic demon…

"As I like you, Pinetree, I'll tell ya."

I cross my arms, something tells me I'm not going to like this…

"I made a deal with _you_ kid."

I feel my blood run cold, "No way. I'd never do another deal with you!"

Bill closes his eyes and snickers again, he turns to leave, "Oh really."

He clicks his fingers and everything around me turns black and white. It seems familiar and my guess is that I'm back in the mindscape. I have to be. I suddenly realise I'm in the photocopier room and there's a projector in front of me. Bill clicks his fingers again and the screen switches on. He points to it and hints at me to watch. Trembling and concerned I look at the screen and watch 'the deal' unfold.


	6. The Deal

**Chapter 6: The Deal**

**_(A/U_ _This chapter seems a little short, however I inted to write longer and get into the real story very soon. Build up ya know? I'll also improve my writing.)_**

I gaze at the projector; watching myself in the mindscape, falling through the sky in my usual clothes and a twelve year old again (I miss it more than I realise.) A vast amount of trees and mountains are below me and a large river flows through the land. I wasn't falling very fast… I seemed to be floating instead.

"Well, well, well. We meet again Pinetree."

"Bill?" I exclaimed, shuffling away as fast as I could - which, as you can imagine, wasn't that fast.

(Also I don't know how I managed to move at all, it just happened.)

"Sheesh, calm down kid I'm not here to hurt you or anything" said the yellow triangle, lifting the top hat off his head and polishing it. He put it back on and leant on his cane. "I couldn't help but overhear what that grouch of an uncle said bout you. Harsh words."

I crossed my arms "don't try and play those mind games on me Bill. Don't forget who defeated you last time." I still take some pride in that successful rescue of Stan's mind.

"Sure, sure" he replied sarcastically, rolling his eye as he spoke. "'Defeated.' But anyway kid I heard that you wouldn't gain responsibility until you're at least fifteen. That's how old Red is I presume?"

"Wendy, Bill," I snapped back. "Not Red." He has no right to say that so casually!

Bill carried on "You know a simple deal can change all that right? What do you say?" He held out his hand to me.

I slapped it away immediately."No way, I'm not making any deals with you! The last time I did that you stole my body!" That's one mistake I'll never make again.

The triangle seemed to smile, in a weird way, and turned around. "Seems to me that Wendy would appreciate you more if you had more authority. And your family, hey you'd be the 'Alpha Twin' that way."

"But Mabel and I wouldn't technically be twins anymore… and Wendy might not…"

"What have you got to lose? You'd probably have a better chance with her too ya know." He begun to twirl his cane. "Unless you'd want Robbie to get close to her."

(I look at him angrily, he was pushing it. Really pushing it…)

"It's your choice kid. But if you don't want my help I guess I'll-"

"No!" I cried. "I mean…" I bit my lip as I found my words faltering. Clenching my hands into fists I brung up the courage to speak again. "If I did make… some sort of deal I guess… what would you want?"

(I was playing with fire here. Bill's fire.)

Bill's eye closes, what was he thinking? He opens it again."Nothing."

(What? Is he kidding me?)

"Nothing? Are you serious? You always want something or other!"

I couldn't believe Bill would give away a deal for nothing. The guy must have been hiding something. But Bill looked completely serious.

"It's on the house kid" he jokes, holding out his hand once more. "You wanna be older, or not?"

I stand there for a moment.

(Oh... jeez…)

I watch as I shaked the demon's blue flamed hand. I know now how much I regret this but it's too late to change anything now…

The projection fizzles and stops playing any more. I face Bill who is trying out new ways to twirl his cane.

"So I may have made a deal..." I say "But that still doesn't explain what you want with Wendy."

Bill tilts his top hat and grins at me, "You ask too many questions Pinetree. Curiosity kills y'know - actually that's a death very fitting for you. Ha ha ha!"

I scowl and look away from his gaze. I hear him sigh and seemingly stretching.

"Well, I'll be seeing you in your nightmares then kid" he says. "Or when I next meet up with Red..."

"You're not going near her!" I shout, but he doesn't seem to care.

"Oh, shut up and face the music Pinetree." Bill cackles back. "And remember; reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold. Bye!"

Wait, what?

Suddenly I begin to fall quickly into darkness, screaming at the top of my lungs.

* * *

I gasp as I jolt awake. I find myself slumped over the cashier desk, still as a fifteen year old. Bill is nowhere to be seen.

"Just a dream... Stupid demon!" Suddenly I notice my right hand, something's written on it. Is this permanent marker?

'The dream is real - Bill'

What?

'Look what I did to your other hand.'

I look at my other hand and frown. I can't believe how immature Bill can be!

'Look a turkey!'


	7. Sibling Rivalry

**Chapter 7: Sibling Rivalry...**

**(The story will kick off in the next chapter ;D)**

"Fell asleep on the job eh kid?"

I groan at Grunkle Stan as I attempt to rub the ink off my hands, I have a large red mark on my cheek and Mabel will not stop laughing at me about it. Stan isn't much help either, however, it is a relief to get away from the mindscape. He nudges me and takes another drink from his can. He wipes his mouth and sighs.

"Why're you so mad all the time? Is it because of the CDs? It's the CD's Isn't it?"

I glance over and smile weakly, I have to give him some recognition back. After all he _is _ at least paying some attention to me.

"No, Grunkle Stan. It's not the CDs… I'm just having a hard time recently. Gravity Falls stuff…"

"Well I warned ya kid." Stan shrugs as he walks over to the table and slumps on the chair. "I warned ya not to get involved in this stuff..."

I wipe my hands, the ink hasn't come off but at least its faded a little. I sit beside Stan and help myself to some fizzy drink. I gulp it down and sigh, it's refreshing and I feel that's just what I needed. I can't help but feel that Stan is looking at me in a strange way. I cough and clear my throat.

"Uh… Should I… go back to work then?"

Stan adjusts the fez on his head and taps his fingers on the table, "Kid,when I said those things a few days ago, I didn't mean for you to go this far." I look at the floor and back up again.

"You mean the age thing?"

"Of course, you got your whole life ahead of ya" Stan replies. I feel as if he's disappointed in me for this, but it isn't my fault… really. If they hadn't have been picking on me all day, making me feel so useless and small… then perhaps I wouldn't have made that deal with Bill. But I shouldn't have trusted _him _either.

I moan, "Grunkle Stan, I didn't really mean to…"

"I know kid" he smiles. "Just the strange goings on here huh?" He punches me in the arm, I rub it and laugh. I stand up, refreshed and much happier than before.

"Well, I should probably find something to do" I say as I walk out the room.

"Oh by the way Dipper, that… uh… 'prompt' music is in the gift shop. Make sure none of the staff buy too many keychains. Unless they're paying… actually ignore that. Buy all you want."

I chuckle and walk out, I bump into Mabel who had bedazzled her face... again. I laugh as she tries to blink and we walk out into the gift shop together. I glare as I see Bill at the counter next to Wendy. My hands clench into fists and I feel myself burn up. I can't stand him being here anymore and I just want him out of here! He grins as Mabel and I walk into the room. Wendy waves to us and I feebly wave back. But Bill is there, lingering about and I cannot concentrate with him being anywhere near her. Mabel nudges me and nods sideways towards Bill. I don't know what she wants me to do... I look at her with a puzzled look and she mouths at me.

'Tell Wendy… about the guy.'

She makes a gesture of a triangle over one of her eyes.

Oh, like she's going to believe me! However… there's no harm in trying.

"Uh, Wendy..." I say nervously "You may think this is weird but… uh…"

"What is it Dipper?" asks Wendy, the look on her face seems to show worry. Why?

I try to continue speaking "That guy is... um…"

I'm burning up more now… what's wrong with me? There's a ringing sound in my ears and I'm losing my words. I grab my head as I try to concentrate.

"He's…" I can't concentrate anymore and I feel myself fall back... Someone catches me, hopefully Mabel… or Wendy. My head hits the floor but I don't feel any pain. I'm dizzy and confused. The figures of Wendy and Mabel seem to be just a blur and I am soon left with only darkness. As I finally fade out I hear him again…

"Nighty night Pinetree."

* * *

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know, he just collapsed!"

"Bro! Speak to me!"

The voices come in clearer and my vision comes into focus again, I don't know what happened but I feel a lot better now. Mabel hugs me hard when I eventually sit up again. I grunt as the force knocks me back again, but I embrace her.

"You just went whoosh onto the floor. What happened?"

Stan and Wendy look at me intently. I scratch my head, wincing in pain as I feel a bump. Must've been where I hit the floor, Mabel probably couldn't hold me up. I smile at her "I'm fine Mabel, just a little dizzy spell. Probably my lack of sleep huh?"

"I was pretty worried dude" says Wendy wiping her forehead "Glad to see you're okay though." I smile feebly up at her. I looked around and didn't see Bill anywhere.

"Where'd Bill go?" I ask.

"Bill?" questions Wendy.

"The guy you were with…"

"Ha ha, you mean William" says Wendy. "Sorry I didn't tell you his name before. Anyway Mabel said you needed some space, so he agreed to leave. He was pretty concerned too."

I roll my eyes. So he's called William now; I know it was just another one of his 'performances.' He wasn't really worried about what happened.

"What were you going to say about him anyway, before you passed out?" asks Mabel, she looks like she wants me to answer as soon as possible. I open my mouth to speak but then… I forget what I was going to tell her. It was definitely something about Bill. Definitely.

"Dipper?" asks Mabel, she sounds worried. I shake my head.

"I'm sure I'll remember later." I say apologetically.

"Okay then" shrugs Wendy, giving me a wink. "I'd like to know though."

"Hey," I say confidently "I don't think it was even that important Red."

Wendy laughs, looks at me a little strangely and ruffles my hair, "Get well soon Dipper."

I grin and turn back to Mabel. She seems to be glaring at me and I don't know why. Stan notices the silence and awkwardly shuffles out of the room, saying something about gold or whatever.

I'm left alone with Mabel.

I grab my hat beside me and place it firmly on my head catching a glimpse of Mabel moving over to her own bed.

"Mabel?"

She looks up at me, a pout on her face. I sigh and move over to her instead, my legs wobble as I walk but I make it.

"Hey sis, what is it?"

"You've changed Dipper" she says in a sulky tone, grabbing Waddles and squeezing him tightly.

"Not really" I say shrugging my shoulders and laughing, a false laugh though. Mabel turns to me. She's angry.

"Yes really" she scorns "Look at you! Your size, your attitude, I haven't seen you look at your journal for ages! You forgot what you were going to say and you let it slide! And it was about Bill..." She tucked herself under her sweater and curled up.

"It's not my fault! If you guys hadn't have been teasing me again with the age or size thing…"

"You took it well last time!"

"But it still hurts Mabel!"

"Oh yeah, well I still see that notebook with your scores in it! You're still keeping track with everything you accomplish! You're even winning at mini golf now! That was my specialty!"

"Well maybe I've just improved…"

"Just admit it Dipper, you're not you anymore..."

"You know what? Bill was wrong about…"

Mabels face drops into disbelief "Bill? What's he got to do with this?" I stop in my tracks too. We're both on our feet, pointing and poking… another sibling rivalry and I feel like I'll never be forgiven. Mabel looks like she's about to cry, but she looks angry too. She turns away and walks out of the attic, she looks at me again and slams the door behind her.

She won't talk to me for the rest of the day... she pretends that I'm not there...

What have I done?


	8. Doubt

**Chapter 8: Doubt**

I sit on the roof that night looking up at the stars, I remember that the last time I was up here Bill had made another appearance and attempted to 'help' me solve the laptops puzzle. Now its getting repaired.

I think about this afternoon, it has been bothering me constantly. I never pass out after being sleep deprived. I only eat my shirt… well, try to anyway. But never pass out. So what was it?

The wind rustles in the trees harshly and I shiver. It had been warm a few seconds ago. Suddenly there is a figure down below, I peer over but can't recognise them. They light candles around a small item but I can't make it out either. They pull out a sheet of paper and speak aloud. The words are as clear as anything, but the voice is no one that I know.

"_Triangulum, entangulum. Meteforis dominus ventium. Meteforis venetisarium!"_

The sky above starts to rumble like thunder and the wind picks up dramatically. A familiar shape forms in the sky and by that I know what's happening. I haven't seen anyone summon Bill before but I know how to stop him in case of any mind invading. He appears again in his classic triangle form. He seems very annoyed.

"Oh come on! I've only just made my last deal, what do you want now?"

The person speaks again, but in a whisper and I strain to hear the words. I lean over too far and almost fall off the roof. I pull myself backwards again trying to withhold a cry. I lean back, panting heavily.

What does Bill want now? He seems to know this person and by the way he's speaking it seems that they have quite a history. I peer over again to see the signature move of shaking the hands.

I am curious to see who this person was. It can't be Gideon as he is in jail, Pacifica doesn't know anything about this… It doesn't sound like anyone I know either. I go through a variety of people in my mind but none of them fit the voice. I watch as Bill vanishes and suddenly…

I wake up. I am still on the roof and I look around. The person has gone too and I see the sun begin to rise in the distance. Shaking slightly I make my way back into the shop and run to tell Mabel what I saw.

Soos is in the shop when I arrive, he says hello and I wave back. Suddenly he halts me again, "Oh, Dipper dude. Wendy says this was for you. Apparently the dude she hangs with wants you to have it." I take the paper he gives me and cautiously open it.

* * *

"What is it? A love letter?" says Mabel in a huff, she still hasn't forgiven me and I'm surprised that she's talking to me at all."It's not my Mabel Juice recipe is it, I mean it's been missing and-"

"It's nothing to do with that Mabel. Bill has given me a Cipher and if you don't give me my journal back I can't decode it."

I guess I should mention that ever since I handed Mabel the journal to look after she hasn't given it back. Some sort of payback because of our fight yesterday. She has no right to do this to me! I snatch the paper away from her.

"Fine," I say angrily "I'll work it out myself." I begin muttering when I sit on my bed, "Is it Caesar or Atbash? It doesn't say…" I could really use the journal right now!

Mabel swings her legs on her bed and turns away from me, I am a little worried. Usually we'd be friends again by this time, but she continues to treat me like I don't exist. What's happened to both of us? Soos calls up to Mabel saying that her new friend is here.

New friend. I don't remember a new friend.

I follow Mabel quietly down the stair and peer at her friends. Candy and Grenda are there as usual but there was a new girl in the middle; she had short brunette hair and green eyes and was definitely younger than the others. I'd say around nine or ten years old at the least, my observation never fails… well, except for these past few days anyway. They all do their girly thing and hug on sight. Then they go off upstairs, I hide as they pass me. I look up the stairs and hear the door slam shut. I moan and walk into the gift shop, I sit at the till and slam my head on the desk. I am sick and tired of everything, why couldn't things go back to normal?

"I wish I was twelve again."

I close my eyes and sigh.

"_If I had my powers I could make a deal Pinetree…"_

_**(Sorry for the really short chapters. However I do not have a lot of time to write them, but when I can I will. Thank you.)**_


	9. Things get Worse

**Chapter 9: Things get Worse**

I look up from the counter where my eyes fall upon a very solemn looking Bill, he isn't his usual snappy self and I start to wonder what he has planned in that head of his. He turns to me, seemingly agitated. I for one do not want to see him here right now and I glare at him. He casts a questionable look at me and points to himself.

"What's your problem?"

"You!" I yell at him. "Ever since you turned up again, this week has been a catastrophe! I haven't even been able to prove myself to anyone and me and Mabel have never been this broken! Your deals are useless."

Bill scowls at me and huffs sarcastically "blah de blah kid, what happens to you aftet a deal doesn't matter to me. After all I've got my own things to handle. Problems of my own."

"Such as?" I ask scornfully.

"Problem is kid, since my last deal I haven't been able to really stabalize myself between here and the mindscape. I'm stuck here for now..."

Stuck here? Oh great that's just what I need! I turn away and distract myself with sorting out the gift shop items, "Well not my problem Bill. Have fun in that 'useless flesh stick' of yours."

Bills leans over the counter and grabs me by the shirt, yanking me towards him with dangerous strength. I gasp in sudden pain as my hip slams against the desk.

"Listen here you little creep" he snarls "I'm not the only demon in this realm. I was followed and summoned, tricked into a deal and now I'm stuck here with you!" I listen, wide eyed and frightened of his tone. But another demon, what else could go wrong today? Bill smiles in a sinister way and chuckles" Oh... did I mention that it's after Red?"

After Wendy?

"You're lying Bill, you always lie and I am not going to believe you this time!"

Bill lets go of me and I slump on the desk panting.

"Do I sound like I'm lying?" He looks away and ruffles his blonde hair, the top hat floating above his head. I am silent for a while until Bill speaks again; "Anyway, I'm stuck until she breaks the deal or until it's fulfilled…" He turns back to me, his hair flicks slightly and I notice a triangular eye-patch over one eye. He smiles "that's where you come in Pinetree."

"I am not doing anything more for you. Just go away already."

"Just hear me out kid," he says hurriedly, as if he's desperate. "All I'm asking is that if you help me find the other demon I'll consider breaking our deal, you'll be twelve again and everything will be back to normal okay?"

I consider my options; he could be lying, that's my biggest concern here. He tricked me with my age and he's been constantly irritating me everywhere I go. One the other hands, Wendy is involved and it'll be all my fault if she gets hurt or possessed. I groan irritably and sigh.

"Alright Bill, but this is the last time!"

We shake hands and it feels weird without Bill's flames.

* * *

Wendy had agreed to meet me and Bill at the forest where we saw the Bunker (but I don't tell Bill that much detail.) When we get there he's already waiting and we act as if nothing has happened. If I'm completely honest, I enjoy the time I spend with her. It's almost as if it's as me and Robbie act around her. Secretly hating each others uts. Just like girls do I guess. We walk around the forest and I tell them about the things that me and Mabel had seen during our time here. Talking about her makes me a little melancholy… and Wendy notices.

She talks to me as we sit on a log, the fireflies are beginning to emerge and are flying around slowly, leaving pretty trails of light.

"You and your sister haven't talked huh?"

I nod my head, "All because of this." I pull on my shirt to indicate the size I am (I finally managed to find a bigger red one to match my old outfit - I almost feel _normal_ again.) "If I hadn't suddenly aged three years, we'd still be The Mystery Twins. We're not even twins anymore." My eyes well up and I dry them hastily in case Wendy sees. She pats me on the back and I look her in the face. I don't have to look up anymore and I now see how pretty her face is up close. Too bad it'll never work out between us. Suddenly, to my surprise, she… _kisses me. _Even though it's on the forehead it's still a kiss! I feel my cheeks burn and I clear my throat. Wow… Dream come true!

Too bad Bill had to spoil things by yelling "Pinetree!" and knocking me off the log. Later we were making our way back when there's a clamour in the bushes I turn and see MAbel and her friends fall out in a pile. I roll my eyes - what's she doing now?

"GIANT BAT!" cries Mabel as she bounds up to us. I scowl at her.

"Mabel, not now…"

"But it's attacking people!" says her new friend, tears in her eyes. Poor thing looks terrified. "You have to help us!" Mabel and the others nod in reply.

"Mabel… just push off okay." Her face falls, then creases in anger.

"Fine!" she cries, tears flowing down her face. "We'll catch it on our own!"

They run off again; Candy and Grenda give me horrible looks and it is then when I realise what I've said. I rub my face feeling like a complete jerk. Bill taps me on the shoulder and whispers to me.

"We should follow. I sensed the demon's close by. They've headed towards it."

"Is it the bat then?" I ask quietly.

"Could be" he nods. "We'd better finish it off before it grabs…"

"Don't call her Red again" I snarl at Bill. He chuckles sinisterly and runs after them. I tell Wendy to follow me as I run after him - I'm not taking my eyes off any of them. And I need to keep Mabel safe too, I need to apologise before I regret it.

* * *

It is not long before we catch up to the others, Mabel still seems angry because when she sees me she turns her back.

"We can handle this ourselves Dipper" she says. I step forward and push her back gently. A huge cave stands before us at the bottom of a mountain. It's dark and creepy. Not what I wanted to be doing this evening!

Bill however seems to be enjoying every moment, right now he's rubbing his hands together and wanting to go inside. I remember reading something about bats like these in the journal. The author had written that they were ten feet wide and really just wanted fruit. I look around the area in search of some berries. I pick a handful and walk to the mouth of the cave. Bill follows behind as 'backup.' I have a torch on me and I light the way, it's definitely the worst place to be right now. THe walls are dark and damp and it absolutely reeks. My torch rests upon the figure of the bat. Hanging upside down and groaning as it sleeps, I shiver and wonder what to do about this. I doesn't seem to be any danger at all. Just resting.

Maybe the girls were overreacting. As usual.

"We can't deal with it like this" laughs Bill and before I could stop him…

I can't concentrate as the bat screeches and flaps about. I am almost knocked off my feet and I manage to duck under one of its colossal wings. I try and show it the fruit but it doesn't seem interested. In fact there's a strange look in its eyes.

It hurries out of the cave and we chase after it. I glare at Bill.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO POKE IT?"

"BECAUSE IT WAS FUN!"

We reach the outside and see the bats silhouette as it flies away. The others have fallen onto the floor and seem to be unconscious. I manage to wake up Wendy and finally the others come to their senses.

"You alright?" I ask them. They all nod, Mabel nods slowly - still upset I think. I tell them that we should split up and search for it and they agree. Mabel goes with her friends and I am left with Wendy. Bill had just vanished again. Typical.

"Should we get going then?" asks Wendy. I nod, feeling myself go very red.

As we make our way through the town, it's scarier at night. More quiet than usual. I walk besides Wendy and I feel that I should make some sort of conversation. Here I go then…

"Uh.. Wendy. I'm sorry…"

"Sorry for what?" she asks. I scratch my head.

"Well for this. This whole thing, if I hadn't have been so annoyed at being the youngest this never would have happened."

Wendy pats me on the back "Hey, man, don't worry about it." I chuckle nervously.

"I remembered That thing I was going to tell you" I say. Wendy nods, seeming interested. "Well it's about…"

I feel my legs give way and I cry as I go dizzy. Wendy catches me and to my relief I do not black out again. Wendy laughs nervously.

"You sure you're alright?" she asks. I stay sat down on the pavement, leaning against one of the shops. I tell her to just forget about it, this must be Bill's work or something. Guess there was a secret thing to the deal that he didn't show me. Wendy sits down beside me and sighs. She asks me whether we'll find that bat and I shrug, after all that's happened… I don't think I care anymore.

Suddenly my eyes are blinded by a brilliant white light and I cover them quickly. Wendy does the same with a small cry.

"What is that?"

"I don't know!"


	10. Bat Attack

**Chapter 10: Bat Attack**

I feel like an idiot for being so scared of a police car, but what can you do? It turns out that we were not meant to be out this late and the police started questioning us. I rolled my eyes as they got distracted and started talking to each other rather than us.

"So anyway" says the Sheriff placing his hands on his hips "What are you doing out this late anyway?"

I decide to explain as best as I can, though I doubt that they'll believe me, until out of nowhere a deafening screech echoes through the town. Wendy points upwards and the looming shadow of the bat swoops down, attempting to grab anyone in reach. The cops scream and run away the bat flapping after them.

"Come on" I yell and we begin chase after it.

"Dipper!"

I turn around and see the other running towards us, I smile to see that they're all okay. Especially Mabel.

"Did you find the bat?" asks Mabel. Wendy points at the figure in the distance, "It's after the police guys."

"I'll go after them" I say, "You guys keep an eye on each other." My eyes fall onto Bill and he smiles deviously, I roll my eyes and turn to run. Mabel grabs my coat.

"I'll come with you!" she says. I move her hands away.

"Mabel, stay with the others" I tell her. "You can keep them calm alright." Mabel huffs and shrugs her shoulders. She looks irritated and I don't blame her, but I don't want her getting hurt by this thing and also Wendy needed protection too. I wink at Mabel and run towards the building that the bat was circling. I don't know what I'd be doing now if everything was normal, I would be at the shack watching movies I guess… but now is the time to prove that I am able to show how grown up I am. That I can handle anything!

* * *

I have no clue on how the cops got up onto the small bell tower, I think it's a bell tower or sorts anyway. But their screams seemed to be angering the bat more than ever. I look around for a way up there, I don't particularly want to intrude the residents inside, I decide to start climbing the building. I managed to make my way to the roof and began to make my way to the tower, I start to feel out of breath but the adrenaline keeps me going. Suddenly I slip as the tiles give way, the building is probably old. I cry as I scrape my knees, it hurts. I try again but more tiles give way. The bat begins to lash out at me and I fall even further until I am dangling off the roof. I scream as I look at the fall if I was to let go. I notice people gathering round, some pointing at the bat, others pointing at me as I dangle for my life. I shut my eyes tightly as I try to hold on, if I was smaller again I might handle the weight of the roof and dash across it.

'_Please… just for a little while...'_

I start to feel strange as my weight begins to lessen and I feel like I can pull myself up. I manage to pull myself up and I realise that I am twelve again. But I start to grow up again and I waste no time as I dash towards the cops, avoiding the bats wings as they try to attack me. I manage to reach the tower and jump inside the small box, the cops are hugging each other for dear life as the bat tries to grab us.

"It'll be okay" I tell them, surprised to hear my own voice again. The bat screeches more and more and I look around for some way to stop it. The fruit didn't have an effect so that option was out. More and more people had gathered by this time, even some cameramen for the newspaper. I even notice my friends, Wendy is watching with concern but Bill seems to be enjoying every second, laughing at the pain I endured on the roof. I scowl and look around for a weapon or something. My eyes fall upon a taser in one of their pockets. No time to think, only time for action. I grab the taser and climb onto the edge of the small box we were in. I lean out and turn it on. The bat screeches and flies back as the electricity crackles out of it, I lean out further but as a twelve year old again my arms weren't long enough however it seemed to do the trick as the bat was hit and fell to the ground.

I jump out the tower and hastily run down the back of the building as I feel myself change back into a teen again. I lose my footing and fall with a scream; blackness starting to surround me as I hit the grass below. I see the figures of my friends and faintly… in the distance… I hear Mabel call out my name.

And she sounds terrified.

**_(Pretty short I know but the next chapter should really bring a punch to the story.)_**


End file.
